Cappichino's, Diary's, and Truth or Dare
by Kittyt3000
Summary: The couples in this story are:1Not couples that I think are EVER going to get togetherno matter how much I want them to wink 2Most of these couples i do not want to get togetherno I will not say who I DO want to though. THIS IS THE BEST STORY EVER!
1. Chapter 1

A/N-I don't own anything. Nothing at all.

_Ronald's Diary_

I can't believe me, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny are going to detention with Snape just

Because we threw sugar quills at him! I mean he was making this potion and he was making us drink it so of course we knew it had to be something dangerous and we couldn't resist to puncture his abnormally large nose. But… sadly we only had sugar quills. The good news is we didn't have to drink it because it caused to much commotion and cheering and stuff to drink it! Uh! Oh! Hermione's coming!

Hermione's Pov

What are you doing Ron? I asked. Oh! What are you writing? Uh nothing. He said. It has to be something! No. He said sounding offended. Just give it here!

_Ronald Weasly you sound like a complete idiot in that diary!_ ' That potion' as you put it is Amortentia! And what do you mean Uh! Oh! Hermione's coming! Ronald Weasly I-Guys! Yes Ginny? Hermione asked sweetly. We're here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thoughts**

_Draco's POV_

_I can not believe that my own head of house put ME in detention! I mean Come on! I'm in his house! Nevertheless_ (A/N is that one word? Oh well…) _the Golden, sorry Rotten Trio and the Weasel girl are going to be there too. I am not sure if I'm going to live….I'm not kidding so don't laugh._

(A/N I tried to make it as in character as I could but if you have any suggestions about how to make it better review me and I'll try to change it a bit!  )

_Pansy's POV_

Draco, my little cutie dragon honey, what wrong! I just can not stand the fact that we have to spend time with the… OMG I can't even say it! (Sob) But the weasel girl is goanna be there to…OMG it makes it even worse! Draco do you know why I'm using so many ! thingy's (A/N I seriously don't know why I'm using so many exclamation points, maybe it's just fun?)

(A/N just to let you know, anything in slanted text is thought)

_OMG, OMG!(_A/N there I go again…I'm serious it is lodes of fun!)_Ron is a part of the trio right, soooo, RON'S GONNA BE THERE!__I did always think he was cute in his um, own way and I thing he is just soooo sweet, even if he is in Gryffindor……OMG! I feel sooo guilty! Am I cheating on Draco by thinking this OMG! I AM!_

_Blaise's POV_

Little dragon baby thing, or whatever she said, I can't believe it I mean….oh no am I jealous! NO I DO NOT like … do I, NO, Maybe, No, I could, NO NO NO NO NOOOO!


	3. Chapter 3

Snivullus

Snape's POV

**Today all of you will be making pastries for me! Muwhahahaha! **

**(A/N: Evil laugh!) Now I can get my well deserved bath! Man, I haven't had one of those in ages. Yay! Maybe I can use that new skin cleansing lotion I got for my birthday from my Auntie--- Why are you all looking at me! Get to work**_! Wow all that excitement tired me out. I need a Mocha Cappuccino!_

**(A/N: is that spelled right? I can never tell, it's such a weird word. Please tell me if you know how to spell it!_  _**

Harry's POV

_I'm glad Snape's gone I can never concentrate when he's here._**(A/N: a bit Neville-ish I know but….)**

**Harry, what are you doing! Hermione why can't you just leave me alone! I'm trying to concentrate! But--- Hermione! I snapped. I'm making pastries you can't go wrong! Apparently Harry youcan, she said. Ron looked at Hermione with disgust. Do you have to criticize every thing we do! For once, Hermione let him do what he want's to!**

**Ron, his pastries are on fire! So, he said. They aren't supposed to be, Ron. Oh….yeah, Harry uh, I think you should fix that…. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Great, Hermione just gave me a 15 minute lecture on concentrating on my work and, she was the one who kept nagging me! I mean come on! All you have to do is put in some feathers, something muggles call eyeliner and, bacon. Oh and bread but I think it tastes better if you add a bit of salt instead_**. (A/N: Gross!)**

**(A/N: Sorry all of my type is messed up!)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hey Harry, can I taste your new batch of pastries? Sure!**

**(Gag) This is horrible Harry! Did you put in feathers or something? **

**(A/N: Ha! Ha!)**

**Harry? Yes. Did you put bacon in your pastries? Yeah, why? OMG! I'm allergic to bacon!**

**1 hour later**

Ginny's POV

**I'm bored, whined Pansy. Deal with it, we all are, Harry snarled.**

**Well let's play a game, she requested. How about………Truth or Dare?**

**That's fine by me, I said. What in the world is Truth or Dare? Asked Ron.**

_Stupid._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

**I am so sorry about how long it is taking me to update! It will be soon I promise**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers!**


	5. Chapter 5

Truth or Dare

Ron's POV

What in the world is truth or dare? I asked. It's a muggle game where you ask someone if they want too tell the truth to WHATEVER we ask them or dare which is to do WHATEVER we tell them too, said Hermione. It's simple really.

Ok then. Malfoy, I said truth or dare? What do you think I'm a loser? Rubbish! I pick dare of course no Malfoy ever backs down from a challenge. Why even when my Uncle Rain was told to-Shut up Malfoy, I said. Here's your dare. Next morning at breakfast I dare you to go up to…Millicent Bullstrode and ask her if she used a new acne cream. "Ok that's easy." He said.

"Potter, truth or dare?" "Um…dare." He said. "When we get out of here I dare you to go up to Fred and George Weasely and ask them if they can post a poster on their window saying "Harry Potter loves Crumple Horned Snorkacks" and have a picture of you reading the Quibbler. "Sure! I really do love them! He said.

"Um…Harry? Are you okay?" I asked him. "No Weasley he's always been that way." "Shut up Malfoy."

"Hey Parkinson, truth or dare?" After thinking of all the consequences and horrible things that could happen to her she finally picked…. "Dare!" She said.

**(A/N: Right now I'm combining my chapters because they were sorta short so sorry if I label them wrong once or twice )**

"Your dare is to-jump off of the astronomy tower roof." "Ummm NO!

"Awww come on Pansy ya gotta! It's a dare!"

"Ron get real," scoffed Ginny. "Would YOU really do that? No. You wouldn't.

Pick another dare."

"Oh come on Gin!"

"I said no!"

"Ron! Now!"

"Why can't she jump off the stupid tower she deserves it…" Ron mumbled.

"What was that", Pansey asked.

"Um, it was nothing."

"Good. I would not want MY Ronnie-poo to be mad at me. Nope, not ever…" Pansey said dreamily.

**Draco's POV**

'_WHAT! Did Pansey,my girlfriend Pansey, just call Weasley-**RONNIE-POO?!** _

_THAT IS IT! This is over!_

**Blaise's POV**

"NOOOOO! Pansey y-you like…(shudder)…Weasley?! No. love of my life do not sink to those horrible levels! My life, my love, please do not do this! DO NOT DO THIS! Pansey, Pansey, I LOVE YOU!

(A/N: No ones POV-except mine of course…)

"And a hush falls over the crowd…" Harry said.

"Harry this is no time for joking! All of the people in this room need to find out their true feelings for each-" Ron cuts Hermione off.

"I love you too!"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Everyone shouted.

"I mean Pansey I love you too! Idiots!"

Hermione was sobbing, "No Ron no please tell me that's not true! I can love you even if you were to love Blaise, but-but PANSEY that, that Ronald I cannot take!

I have always loved you!!!

_**Sorry about the mix up!! There you go chapter 5 hope you liked it! Chapter 6 I am hoping I will get it typed today (12/23/06) and it might be posted then too. Thanks to all of you who gave me those tips about the a/n thing, in chapter 6 I am hoping to put…NONE! yay for me**_

**_-Lizzi_**


	6. Chapter 6

"Can we continue our game of Truth or Dare now?"

"Harry! How could you say that? I am in total and complete stress right now because the love of my life just gave up HIS life to some BRAT named Parkinson! Hellllooo! My life is over and you want to play TRUTH OR DARE?! Hermione snarled at Harry, what is wrong with you!?"

"Granger, stop acting like you're the only on that's hurt here! I lost the love of my life to a brat-like rat, Weasley!"

"Oh! Oh my I forgot! I am terribly sorry Blaise!"

"Thanks Gra-Hermione…"Blaise and Hermione were staring at each other like never before. Not like they hated each others guts, not like they wanted to kill the other one, but a nice loving-"Um, excuse me. But, LOVING? Hah!" "Harry, stop it" Ginny said.

Ahem. Let me continue. Yes where was I…Oh! But a nice LOVING glare stare, like they couldn't believe they hadn't notice the connection between them before… " Blaise, I can't believe I hadn't notice the connection between us before…!" Hermione said.

"Humph. Why does everything have to be one big soap opera" Ron complained.

"Is that not a good thing between us?" Pansey said to him dreamily. "Of course it is! A good thing I mena-I mean-mean.

"Stop acting so nervous Ronnie-Poo…

_Ginny's Diary_

_Ooooh, what a long day. I really cannot belive that Ron loves Pansey who used to love Draco who I love and I don't know who has been sening me those love letters but Hermione loves Blaise but she used to love Ron, Blaise loves Hermione but used to love Pansey until her and Ron got together…In all of this I still don't know…1.Who loves me!?_

_2. Who Draco loves (I already know who loves Draco…wink)_

_3. Who loves Harry_

_4. Who Harry loves_

_5. And why is this HAPPENING?!_

_WHY WON'T DRACO NOTICE ME!??!!?!?_

_I live the lonely life…_

"Ok back to truth or dare!" Harry said

This time there were no objections from anyone.

"Pansey, what was your dare again?" Ginny asked her.

"Well um…I didn't get one yet." Pansey replied.

"Ok then. Let's give you one. Ron take over from here."

"Pansey, I give you the dare of…drinking a cappuccino."

"Oh! Come on Ron now she's your girlfriend your being a softie!" Ginny complained.

"First you were mad at me because I was being to hard on her. Now I am to soft!?

I mean. Come. On!"

**_Everyone like it? This was the 6th chapter and If it is confusing re-read the 5th one. I had to add some stuff to it, sorry._**

_**I know that it's short but the next one will be longer!!**_


End file.
